Mords moi cousin
by ptite-ane
Summary: Encore un repas entre noble sorciers, encore ces discussions sur leur force magique, encore ces moqueries sur les misérables moldus.Et encore Elle, qui ne Lui laisse aucun répit.Sirius s'attendait à tout, ou presque...


Cette hitoire est une participation au concours « Donne moi une histoire » sur le site hpfanfiction. La base du concours était d'écrire une histoire sur un résumé écrit par un autre membre sans savoir qui a écrit quoi.

Voici le résumé que j'ai reçu :

Titre: Mords-moi, cousin  
Genre: Tragédie/Drame, Romance  
Personnages: Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange  
Lieu: Square Grimmauld  
Époque: Epoque des Maraudeurs (avant le départ de Sirius de chez ses parents), Diner/Réunion de famille chez les Black  
Une phrase tirée de la fic :  
"Trois coups discrets résonnèrent contre la porte.  
- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda Sirius avec colère, alors que sa cousine pénétrait dans la chambre.  
Bellatrix resta silencieuse, posant sur le garçon un regard étrangement tendre qui le mit mal à l'aise."

* * *

**Mords moi, cousin**

Elle l'examinait depuis le début de la soirée : elle avait planté son regard sur lui depuis qu'elle avait pénétré la demeure des Black et ne voulait pas lâcher sa prise, où qu'il aille, quoiqu'il fasse, quoi que disent les adultes -dont elle faisait désormais partie- elle maintenait cette fixation désagréable. Il avait cette déplaisante sensation d'être une proie dont les gestes et les frissons étaient perçus avec délice par un prédateur sournois et encore invisible.

Elle n'était pas invisible, elle cherchait même souvent à attirer l'attention sur ses propos ou à exposer son avis... Mais son objectif l'était : voulait-elle le réduire à néant, le faire chanter, ou juste l'angoisser au point qu'il devienne fou ? A chaque fois qu'elle venait, c'était la même chose, cela semblait lui plaire de l'examiner, de l'étudier ainsi.

Sirius remua sur sa chaise comme embarrassé, mal à l'aise, en tirant sur la manche de sa robe de soirée trop serrée, trop raide, trop sombre. Chaque bouchée devenait une torture, et pourtant, il avait à peine terminé l'entrée. Les aliments formaient une boule de plomb dans son estomac, l'eau lui donnait la nausée, les couverts en argent massif le brûlait, les discours lui perçaient les tympans. Une partie de lui voulait hurler et dévaster la salle à manger, l'autre voulait se mettre à pleurer, la tête entre les genoux. L'ambiance de cette maison, ces discussions morbides, ses amis absents et ce regard, tout lui inspirait la démence, il se sentait faible et se savait seul. Il prit une respiration en cherchant comment atteindre ses propres objectifs, particulièrement simples : quitter cette table au plus vite et fuir la pression de ce regard terrifiant.

Regard qui se trouvait juste devant lui.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son ange gardien l'abandonne lorsqu'il se trouvait dans cette maison ? D'un côté, quel esprit pur et beau aurait pu survivre dans cette maison ? Avec ces personnes ?

Il poussa un soupir, et voulu regarder les aiguilles de l'horloge massive, obscure et ancienne, à l'image de ses propriétaires, amie du maraudeur selon les occasions... Ce soir là, elle n'était ni une amie, ni une ennemie... Juste une traîtresse puisque placée derrière _Elle_. Il eut le malheur de rencontrer ses yeux : il ne pouvait pas esquiver le regard tel un lâche, mais la regarder pourrait lui faire croire qu'il accepte le dialogue -ou plutôt le combat- avec elle. Et cette fois, il n'en avait pas la force.

Pourquoi ses parents n'avaient-ils pas mis Regulus à sa place ? En face de Bellatrix !

* * *

Elle avait réussi à se mettre en face de lui : elle n'avait pas eu à dissuader le petit frère, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis la rentrée de celui-ci. Quant aux parents, ils avaient pris ça pour une bonne action de sa part, se disant qu'elle voulait remettre son cousin dans la bonne voie, la voie des Sang-Purs et de la tradition. C'était vrai, là était son objectif final, mais pas de la manière dont ils pensaient... Ou plutôt, pas encore comme ils le pensaient. Elle savait qu'ils finiraient par saisir l'idée, et se vanteraient eux-même de l'avoir eue, mais peu lui importait, tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était y arriver.

Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à le fixer ainsi, sachant que l'embarrassé, c'était lui. Si quelqu'un remarquait son jeu, elle saurait comment agir, si Sirius ne le faisait pas en premier : il suffisait de parler de lui et de ses_ fréquentations_. Là était toute la finesse de son plan : insinuer afin que seul son cousin sache de quoi elle parle et se sente en danger tandis que le reste de la tablée verrait cela comme une discussion tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

Elle le voyait se dandiner sur sa chaise, passer ses mains sur ses vêtements, elle pouvait presque toucher son malaise. Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elle apportait doucement sa fourchette à sa bouche, par devoir et politesse, alors que son excitation contractait son estomac... Elle voulait lui sauter dessus maintenant, planter son venin en lui, le posséder.

Au moment où elle avait déplacé ses yeux sur son cou, comme pour y plonger son poison, elle aperçut les yeux de Sirius se déplacer au-dessus de sa tête... Puis croiser son regard.

_C'est parti_, se dit-elle.

* * *

A l'instant même où Sirius s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à sa guerre froide avec son frère et lui poser une question sur ses cours pour échapper à sa cousine, celle-ci lui adressa la parole. Le sentiment de nausée se fit d'autant plus fort en lui, apportant plus de salive dans sa bouche, contractant son buste et serrant sa gorge.

- Alors, cher Sirius, as-tu des nouvelles de tes camarades de classe ?

Elle avait donc décidé de s'attaquer à ce sujet... Maintenant qu'il savait sur quoi porterait le combat, il transforma ses questions en stratégie, sa panique en mépris et ses envies de fuite en envie de meurtre.

Il ne fallait pas répondre, tant pis, si cette fois il n'était pas un Gryffondor, il serait un maraudeur... Il ne savait pas comment contrer une femme qui venait de sortir de Poudlard, les jeunes adultes restaient toujours intouchables dans son esprit... Mais il connaissait assez bien les adultes pour les renverser. Il but une grande gorgée d'eau avec un air dédaigneux avant de découper sa viande, ignorant superbement la question.

-Sirius, votre cousine vous a posé une question et la moindre des politesses serait d'y répondre, remarqua Walburga, en fronçant le nez, sans pour autant se tourner vers son fils.

-Vous voulez vraiment que j'y réponde, mère ? Répliqua Sirius en insistant bien sur le dernier mot, tandis qu'un sourire en coin malicieux s'affichait sur son visage.

Mrs. Black osa jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la honte de la famille encore présente sur la tapisserie du salon. Sirius savait qu'elle réfléchissait : en disant non, elle se montrait faible en public et perdait une bataille contre lui, en revanche, un oui entraînerait une autre honte publique... Elle serra les dents avant de cracher :

-Répondez !

Ce court laps de temps lui avait permis de choisir quels propos employer, sur quel ton parler et qui regarder : Bellatrix. Il allait lui donner envie de vomir.

-Et bien oui, j'ai des nouvelles, James -le fils Potter, vous savez ?- sors avec une adorable petite moldue et je pense que c'est sérieux, Peter a décidé d'inviter une sorcière d'origine non sorcière chez lui et, je pense que je plais à la sœur de celle-ci... même si elle n'a aucun pouvoir magique. Ils sont géniaux ces moldus, non ? Plus tard, j'irai vivre parmi eux, fit-il d'un ton rêveur. N'est-ce pas génial ? Termina-t-il avec un enthousiasme ingénu.

La tablée affichait une même expression de dégoût et Walburga serrait avec une force inimaginable une fourchette dans sa main, retenant sa respiration. Regulus avait tourné la tête pour éviter le combat et Sirius aurait ri au nez de cette famille au sang pourri sans aucune gêne si Bella n'avait pas continué à le fixer, un sourire presque indiscernable. Le mot clé étant « presque ».

-Tu as des goûts très étranges, pour ne pas employer un autre terme, déclara-t-elle doucement. Et Remus ? Vous n'êtes plus dans la même meute ?

Sirius allait répondre une réplique cinglante quand son esprit bloqua sur le dernier mot : étrange dans une telle discussion... Coïncidence ? Il chassa l'idée avant de se reprendre.

-Mais bien sur que si, lui il s'est reconverti et assume désormais son homosexualité... Comme toi ma chère cousine.

Là, il était très fier de lui... Et sentait qu'il allait se faire dévorer par le loup-garou à la rentrée : dire qu'il venait tout juste d'apprendre à se transformer en chien, quel gâchis. Cependant, les exclamations outrées et affolées des mages sombres à table valaient bien un morceau de fesse en moins. Mais pourquoi ne s'énervait-elle pas !?

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'animal pouvait être autant contre nature... Enfin, j'espère juste que ça ne te contaminera pas, je n'ai pas envie que tu deviennes une bête comme lui.

La famille Black approuva d'un hochement de tête unanime et de quelques murmures la phrase de Bellatrix tandis que Sirius serrait les dents non pas de rage mais de peur. La boule de l'estomac s'était déplacée dans sa gorge et il entendait son coeur battre tandis que son esprit s'embrumait. Merlin, trois insinuations en plus. Toutes dans la même direction. La coïncidence n'était plus très probable.

Cette fois, il fallait répliquer non pas pour l'humilier mais pour savoir.

* * *

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Demanda-t-il en ouvrant les mains, comme s'il trouvait cette discussion tout à fait anodine. Au moins, lui ne risque pas de se marier à une fille au sang immonde et à l'esprit détraqué comme une cousine à moi.

-Tu sais, on ne guérit pas de ce genre de maladie. Et je n'ai pas envie de te voir rabaissé à un rang inférieur... Une mauvaise fréquentation mord plus fort son honneur que tu ne sembles le croire.

Sirius serra les poings dans un geste que la tablée prit pour de la rage face à une défaite alors que cela n'était que la traduction de sa peur. Voilà, il avait enfin fini par comprendre qu'elle savait pour Lupin. Elle savait tout.

Lors de la rentrée de Sirius à Poudlard, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cela avait-il été possible pour un Black d'être dirigé vers Gryffondor. Par de nombreux discours et demandes auprès des différents directeurs de maisons, elle avait obtenu la possibilité de ramener son cousin chez les Serpentards... Mais ce dernier avait alors refusé.

Étonnée plus que déshonorée, elle avait alors commencé à chercher qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le retenir. La solution avait été... typique, pour les lions : l'amitié. Ainsi, débuta dans la famille Black une longue période de disputes, chacun hurlant contre l'autre, mais seule Bellatrix savait comment ramener son cousin chez eux : il fallait étudier ses amis et lui montrer que tout cela n'était que chimère, contrairement à la vérité de leur sang !

Pendant longtemps, elle avait cherché quelle faille trouver, mais les défauts de certains semblaient paraître comme des avantages pour Sirius : l'arrogance de Potter, la vulnérabilité de Pettigrew... Seul Lupin semblait sans défaut notoire, si on oubliait sa famille. Et ses absences.

Des absences répétées, régulières, mystérieuses... Une enquête plus approfondie grâce à certains de ces contacts hors des murs lui avaient permis d'apprendre que, non, sa mère n'était pas malade... Et que le dit Remus Lupin n'était pas allé la voir depuis les vacances d'été.

Le plus dur était fait, elle avait su flairer la piste, attraper un bout du fil...Il ne restait plus qu'à tirer les informations jusqu'à elle.

Désormais elle pouvait manipuler son cousin et arriver à ses fins.

Alors qu'elle affichait un large sourire en guise de victoire, Sirius ouvrit la bouche une nouvelle fois, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage :

-Tu es jalouse que des hommes veuillent de lui ? D'un côté je te comprends, rien que voir ta tête me donne envie de vomir, alors qui voudrait de... _Toi_ ? Je préfèrerais encore embrasser Hagrid.

Bella eut un geste brusque, renversant son verre de vin sur la nappe, elle se leva en plantant son regard le plus mauvais dans celui de Sirius, les cheveux décoiffés, le souffle précipité et les poings serrés : il avait touché un point sensible à la grande surprise de toute la table. Bellatrix n'était pas une midinette, elle était froide et élégante, elle ne doutait pas de son charisme et de sa grâce aristocrate sans se soucier le moins du monde de son apparence... Alors pourquoi une remarque aussi puérile l'avait mise dans un tel état ? Elle même s'en mordait les doigts d'avoir laissé paraître sa faiblesse... Une faiblesse qui n'avait lieu que face à lui.

Il la regardait s'énerver, se plaisait à la voir ainsi, il avait quitté son regard méprisant pour un air de défi, laissant le naturel revenir au galop. Comme si il était heureux de voir quelqu'un agir sur la même longueur d'onde...Comme s'il était heureux de la voir. Le voir ainsi était bien plus agréable, même si elle se sentait ridicule autant par ses pensées que ses agissements.

Son coeur se pinça lorsqu'elle se rassit lentement : il fallait qu'il soit celui qui bouge, celui qui se dirige vers elle... Et non pas qu'elle agisse comme il lui plairait, même si c'était plus rapide, elle n'aurait alors pas l'aide de sa famille pour son objectif ultime...

Son regard laissait-il transparaître ce qu'elle voulait ? Ce qu'elle pensait de lui ?

* * *

Elle s'était assise, comme si toute la haine qu'elle ressentait et qui lui fournissait sa force s'était échappée et évanouie dans les ténèbres de la salle luxueuse. Ce comportement lunatique était particulièrement déstabilisant pour lui, il ne savait pas à quels moments la passion entraînait réellement sa cousine et quand est-ce que ses actes faisait partie de son plan... Un plan qui lui était inconnu mais qui faisait naître en lui un malaise pernicieux, insondable et évident à la fois. Son regard continuait de le suivre, un regard qu'il fuyait encore... Il préféra lui jeter une nouvelle réplique, espérant une réaction.

-Alors, _Monsieur -_car tu n'as rien d'une fille-, on ne dit plus rien ?

-Sirius ! hurla Walburga en frappant la table du plat de la main pour apporter le calme. Vous me décevez énormément par votre langage ! Et j'ai honte de la manière dont vous traitez votre cousine qui est bien plus honorable que vous. Retournez tout de suite dans votre chambre et que je ne vous vois pas avant demain midi. Et soyez certain que votre punition ne s'arrêtera pas à cela.

Sirius soupira, à moitié de dépit pour le combat qui venait d'être écourté et à moitié de soulagement : il pouvait enfin quitter cette table. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher le miroir à double sens et demander à James de lui envoyer de quoi manger pour demain matin. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son petit frère qui serrait les dents tout en fixant ses genoux... Il avait lui aussi l'air d'avoir envie de vomir lorsqu'il observait leur cousine. Pourquoi ? Elle n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui, et c'était tant mieux, non ? Regulus leva rapidement les yeux au moment où Sirius ouvrit la porte sculptée de toute part et ce dernier crut y percevoir de la pitié... Ou un avertissement, comme s'il était au courant de quelque chose... la punition de sa mère ? Bah, peu lui importait au fond.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, il préféra la laisser grande ouverte et se dirigea dans sa chambre dans un grand éclat de rire avant de se mettre à siffler un air moldu... Quel était le nom du groupe déjà, c'était deux paires d'initiales : BABA ? BAAB ?

Une fois dans sa chambre, son air arrogant se métamorphosa en une expression de crainte : sa gorge se serrait à nouveau, son menton tremblait, ses yeux s'humidifiaient plus que normalement, ses bras restaient plaqués contre le battant de la porte, il avait du mal à respirer, ses jambes ne semblaient plus pouvoir résister encore longtemps. Voilà trois ans qu'il connaissait l'autre côté de Remus, trois ans qu'il travaillait sans relâche pour l'accompagner durant la pleine lune... Et Bella était au courant ?! Etait-elle au courant pour leur travail d'animagus d'ailleurs ou était-ce seulement le loup-garou qui avait été découvert ? Et qui d'autre le savait ? Allait-elle le faire chanter ? Faire renvoyer Remus ?

Au moment même où il allait sortir le miroir de sa malle pour avertir James, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Par réflexe, Sirius plongea sa main sous son oreiller, tel un enfant qui cachait un jouet qui lui était officiellement confisqué, son coeur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un avait vu son méfait...

Il secoua la tête en se raisonnant : c'était impossible, il devait arrêter de paniquer. Ce devait juste être Kreattur, qui venait lui rapporter la décision finale de sa maîtresse, ou un tas de linge propre et repassé.

-Passe plus tard, je suis occupé, lança-t-il à la personne de l'autre côté.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais le bruit se répéta : trois coups discrets résonnèrent contre la porte.  
- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? Demanda Sirius avec colère, alors que sa cousine pénétrait dans la chambre. 

Bellatrix resta silencieuse, posant sur le garçon un regard étrangement tendre qui le mit mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait quand même pas le harceler de son regard jusque dans sa chambre !

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le troll ?

-Te parler, mais si tu tiens tant à ce que je retourne voir nos parents pour leur parler de la vraie nature de ton...

Sirius ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa phrase : sautant par dessus son lit, il tira sur le bras se sa cousine puis la précipita dans sa chambre. Il avait cru apercevoir un sourire sur le visage de celle-ci, pas un rictus, pas un défi, un vrai sourire, mais il devait avoir rêvé.

Il claqua la porte et plaqua violemment sa cousine contre celle-ci : malgré la différence d'âge, ils étaient de même taille et leurs yeux étaient désormais au même niveau, elle fière, ravie, lui furieux et terrorisé.

-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ? Murmura-t-il avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait mettre.

-Non... Pas encore, répondit-elle mielleusement, laissant cette fois-ci un sourire machiavélique s'étaler sur son visage.

Le maraudeur saisit la menace, cependant il décida de continuer sur sa lancée, afin de connaître tous les éléments qui composait le chantage dans lequel il allait rapidement être embarqué.

-Pas encore ?... Pfff, dit plutôt que...-il hésita sur le choix des mots, comment lui faire mordre à l'hameçon ?- tu ne sais rien..., cracha-t-il en tournant le dos à sa cousine.

A la réponse de celle-ci, il eut un sourire et remercia son ange gardien qui semblait être de retour.

-Ah oui ? Alors ça ne devrait rien faire si je racontait à notre famille que tu es ami avec un loup garou, puisque... « je ne sais rien ».

* * *

Il lui fit face, un sourire supérieur affiché sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas lui sourire normalement ? Comme il le faisait avec ses amis et ces idiotes qui lui courraient après. Non, le mépris lui était réservé. Mais dès qu'elle aurait mis en place son plan, qu'elle aurait poussé Sirius jusqu'à ses retranchements via son talent de dissuasion, elle aurait non seulement le droit à l'honneur et aux admonestations mais aussi, et surtout, à lui. Tout entier.

Bella l'observa un moment, son regard s'était calmé et sa bouche se détendait. Il prit une grande inspiration et lui dit :

-Ca m'aiderait presque à quitter cette maison, donc personne ne te retient de raconter tes bêtises.

-... Et supporterais-tu d'avoir le renvoi d'un proche sur la conscience ? Susurra-t-elle en posant un doigt sur son torse.

-C'est toi qui me parles de conscience ? Aboya-t-il en faisant un vif pas en arrière, comme si une décharge s'était propagée en lui suite au contact.

Comment l'amener à la supplier, se demanda Bellatrix, songeuse. Il fallait qu'il lui demande quoi faire pour éviter ça, il fallait lui faire peur... Mais Sirius n'avait jamais peur. Sauf des serpents, certes, mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Soudain, une idée jaillit de son esprit et elle s'en félicita d'avance.

-En fait, tu as raison, ça nous arrangerait tous que Lupin soit renvoyé : tu quitterais cette famille qui t'a pourtant tout donné, je n'aurai plus à supporter le fardeau du secret et ton ami... se ferait immédiatement engager dans l'armée du seigneur sombre. Idéal non ?

Bella eut l'impression d'entendre le frisson qu'elle venait de créer chez son cousin tellement il fut impressionnant. Elle fit un pas en avant, tandis qu'il continuait de reculer jusqu'à heurter le rebord en bois de son lit.

-Il n'est pas comme ça...

-C'est un loup, une bête, il mord quand il a faim, et sans diplôme, il n'aura guère d'autre choix. Peut être qu'il t'a déjà contaminé même. Peut être que vous êtes liés désormais.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi et dis moi plutôt ce que tu veux que je fasse pour en finir.

-Mords moi, cousin. Moi aussi je veux avoir ce lien.

-Pardon ? Répondit-il, avec un air stupéfait et assez naïf. Tu...-il sembla réfléchir à la signification de cette demande-...Tu ne veux pas sortir avec Remus, vu à quel point tu es coincée sur le sujet des sangs...-soudain il ouvrit les yeux, comme si la vérité avait éclaté en lui, pour ensuite secouer le visage afin de rejeter la dite vérité et parler d'autres es peut être folle au point de vouloir...

Cette fois, la jeune femme posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son cousin pour le faire taire, doigt qu'il repoussa du revers de la main comme il l'aurait fait pour un insecte particulièrement repoussant. Peu importaient ses actes présent, dans le futur, elle pourra en profiter comme elle le désirerait et comme elle le désire aujourd'hui.

-Arrête, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle...

Il ne répondit pas, plantant son regard dans ses yeux à elle, comme pour la dissuader de continuer son petit jeu. Mais plus rien ne l'arrêterait, il avait bien demandé ce qu'il devait faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je veux que toi et moi soyons liés. Jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

Il s'écroula sur le lit qui était juste derrière lui. Il avait envie de lui répondre une blague idiote, de lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient cousins et donc déjà liés, mais l'abomination qu'inspirait sa demande donnait la priorité au fait de garder sa bouche fermée, au cas où le peu qu'il aurait avalé veuille ressortir.

Elle était encore plus atteinte que ce qu'il croyait.

-Alors ? Acceptes-tu ?

-Tu te rends compte que tu fais le travail de l'homme en « demandant » ? fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle sourit en réponse en posant délicatement sa main sur son torse et il se demanda si elle avait bien saisit la méchanceté dans sa phrase.

-Tu es malade, me marier avec une fille de ma famille ? Surtout de cette famille ? Et pire que tout, TOI !? Je préfère encore épouser Slughorn.

-Dois-je te rappeler, cousin, que tes géniteurs ont exactement le même lien de parenté que nous deux ?

Un haut le coeur envahit Sirius : il ne détestait pas uniquement sa famille pour les idées qu'ils affichaient mais aussi pour cette honteuse consanguinité qui le répugnait. Comment avaient-ils pu... Il avait honte de ça, même si ce n'était en rien sa faute, encore une fois. C'était donc ça qu'elle voulait ? Etre avec lui ? Soudain, la peur l'envahit, comme s'il était un petit garçon enfermé dans une salle sombre où le pire l'attendait.

-Toi, ça ne te révulse pas ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle, effaré.

-Pas si je pense que toi et moi...

-TAIS TOI !

Il venait de repousser violemment sa cousine de toute la force de ses bras, et celle-ci tomba à terre. Pour la première fois il avait porté la main sur une femme, mais à ce moment, il ne voyait plus qu'une abomination.

-IL N'Y AURA JAMAIS DE TOI ET MOI ! Tu me menaces pour ensuite demander que je... Tu me dégoûtes ! Tout en toi est ignoble ! Ta manière d'agir, de penser, de te présenter même ! Et surtout ta fierté d'être dans une famille aussi pourrie ! Tu fais peur, tu n'as pas remarqué que je ne sortais qu'avec des filles douces, calmes, bienveillantes ?

-Je le serai... tenta-t-elle de placer entre ses hurlements.

-Je t'ai dit de te TAIRE ! Tu n'es rien de tout ça, tu n'es même pas une femme, tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais... Et tu l'as bien compris, tu sais très bien que la seule chose que tu es, ce sont les désirs de tes parents : une sang pur qui doit se marier avec un autre, c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé ça... Tu n'as rien en toi, tu n'es rien du tout ! Qu'un chaos ne désirant la destruction et l'abomination. Pour moi tu n'es même pas humaine, et même les détraqueurs me paraissent d'une compagnie plus agréable que toi. Alors ne t'approche plus de moi si tu ne veux pas en embrasser un, et ne cite plus jamais le terme de monstre en parlant de mes amis car, franchement, ils pourraient être n'importe quoi, ils vaudraient mieux que toi.

Bellatrix s'était relevée, sa coiffure était à moitié défaite et sa robe froissée, de la poussière s'accrochait à celle-ci tandis qu'elle jetait un regard terrible, mais aussi très douloureux, et pour la première fois, Sirius vit qu'il avait blessé sa cousine, qu'il lui avait fait mal, à cette cousine pourtant restée intouchable pendant des années, qu'elle lui avait ouvert ce qu'elle considérait comme son coeur et qu'il y avait porté un coup fatal, mais à cet instant, il en tira une immense fierté et d'autant plus de haine. Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et serrait les dents.

-Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as dit...

-Regretter d'être un homme sain ? De ne pas vouloir de toi ? Je me demande bien comment. Et ne t'avises pas à raconter le secret de Remus, ou sinon, je serai obliger d'expliquer que tu lui as donné ta virginité pour le savoir, tu penses que ça plaira à ta famille ? Continua Sirius, avec un air faussement inquiet et surtout, dédaigneux.

-Comme si tu avais le courage de mentir.

-Comme si j'allais laisser tomber un ami.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer dans les yeux avant que Bellatrix n'émette une sorte de reniflement pour enfin sortir de la chambre.

Alors que Sirius allait soupirer, de fatigue, de soulagement et en partie de tristesse, sa cousine s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et tourna le visage afin d'être de profil, tout en observant le mur où allait se refermer la porte. Le maraudeur eu l'impression de voir une forme de mélancolie et de peur sur ce visage désormais adulte. Enfin elle déclara, sa fatigue transformant sa voix en un tintement pur et calme :

-Même si tu me refuses, saches que je n'abandonne pas à vouloir ton bien, et je sais que tu te trompes en le protégeant -elle poussa un soupir-. Il finira par te trahir...Tu sais très bien qu'ils sont de son côté et toi non.

Finalement, la longue silhouette s'effaça derrière le battant qui rejoignait l'encadrement qui lui était reservé.

Sirius, toujours à moitié sous le choc, resta un moment sur son lit, et alors que son âme lui hurlait de penser à ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, son esprit restait coincé sur la dernière phrase. Remus le trahirait-il un jour ? Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui... Cependant, ils n'avaient pas changé sa nature, alors peut être que...

Puis il éloigna ces honteuses pensées de sa tête et, après une courte réflexion de la manière dont il devait agir par rapport à sa cousine, il lui sembla plus sûr de réunir ses affaires afin partir chez son meilleur ami pour le reste des vacances, et d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ce qui s'était dit. Et ce qu'il avait pensé.

Malheureusement, cette idée perdura dans son esprit, cachée, endormie... Jusqu'au triste jour où il apprit qu'un traître était parmi eux.

FIN

Je crois que l'une de mes phrases favorite est "les exclamations outrées et affolées des mages sombres à table valaient bien un morceau de fesse en moins"...Parler des fesses de Sirius, quel bonheur.

Ceux qui ont lu BEAG remarqueront une certaine blague répétée. La peur de Sirius provient de AE, et les filles qui court après lui de AD. (Lynna inclue ^^)

Alors ? ai-je su respecté le résumé donné ? (Traduction : Review ?)


End file.
